Anniversary fics for The Golden Snitch!
by Zivandre
Summary: This is a [small] series of Anniversary fics for The Golden Snitch!
1. Of Love, Never Lost

_**This is written for The Golden Snitch, Anniversary Event! The Prompts I chose were: Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts, Halloween, Costume, Threstral, Buddy, Heroine, and Air. I'm in Hogwarts, Slytherin. Enjoy!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**_

 _ **..**_

Draco Malfoy leant over the railing of the Entrance way steps, waiting on his Buddy. Okay, the proper term would be date, but he didn't ever see Hermione Granger, using the proper name for what this was. No, just his Buddy, to the Halloween Ball this year at Hogwarts.

It was the year after the Battle of Hogwarts, and he was on probation to attend and graduate this year. He was also assigned a Buddy, a War Heroine, who decided to finish her studies, and was also assigned to be his Buddy.

Hermione Granger. The woman who had held his affections for over four years, now. She walked his thoughts, and dreams on a daily basis, now. He knew that he never held a chance with her, but, that didn't stop him from hoping, from dreaming.

When he looked up at the stairs, he saw his graceful beauty descending the stairs. She was wearing a pink ball gown, with silver glitter on swirling designs, with an adornment of diamond jewels on the bodice of her costume. At her waist, the dress flared on in a hot-pink tulle, with more of the silver and jewel designs at the bottom. Peeping out under her dress, were silver glitter heels.

Watching her face, she had a slight smattering of make-up, with a Smokey eye, and black rimmed lashes. On her lips was a bright pink lip-gloss, with a slight glint of glitter over top. Her hair, was piled up high on her head, with her wonderful curly tresses framing her face. She even had a small, barely there tiara on at the start of her curly up do.

Grabbing her arm when she arrived by his side, he gave her a look-over once more, before stating, "You look absolutely divine tonight, Miss Granger. I am glad to be the man escorting you to this ball tonight, as you will undoubtedly be the centerpiece in everyone's eye tonight."

He loved the blush that donned her cheeks, making her eyes sparkle just a tad more, and her lips quirk up in the beginnings of a smile.

When the ball started, and she was of course the center of attention, it wasn't long until they dipped out into the courtyard for a splash of fresh-air.

Everything was going smoothly for them that night, until they saw what were pulling the carriages. Threstals. Tall in their own glory, black fleshy creatures, letting out warm puffs of smoke, two in front of each carriage.

Such a blatant reminder of death that covered the castle last spring. Draco, wanting to comfort the Witch, pulled her in close, and let her tremble against his chest. Feeling a pang himself, of his friends he lost, of what could have been, he let one tear slip down his cheeks.

If anyone asked, he would claim it was of the torment Hermione, the love of his life, had went through, and was releasing against his chest.

That was the start of many nights that Draco had to comfort her, she would claim that he was the one reminder that not only that everyone was affected, but that even in a world of madness, in the sea raging emotions. He was her rock. Just like she was his.

 **The End.**


	2. Anniversary

_**This is written for The Golden Snitch!**_

 _ **Anniversary! - Prompts used are: Scavenger Hunt, Clue, Fabrage Egg, Africa, Poetry, Fire, Dinosaur, Astronomy, Niffler, and Christmas! [I know that Faberge eggs are Russian, but for the sake of this one-shot, lets say Africa made a wholesale lot of replicas!]**_

 _ **Ollivanders Wand Shop- Aspen[Created Wand]: Write about a character seeking a treasure!**_

 _ **Halloween Costume Contest- Knight: Write about Neville Longbottom immediately Post-War (the first five years.)**_

 _ **The Great School Bake-Off-Butterbeer Cake: Dialogue-"Wait for me!", Object- Tea Kettle, Color- Silver, Creature-Niffler!**_

 _ **I'm in Hogwarts Slytherin!**_

 _ **As always, to clear any confusion, this is going to be in all of the above stories, so yeas the repeats are meant to be!**_

 _ **..**_

It was the second anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, and to mark the occasion, there was to be a Scavenger Hunt, followed by a dinner, hosted at Hogwarts. Neville Longbottom arrived at the gates, dressed in casual clothing with a Wizard's Robe over top, waiting for his friends to arrive.

Once Seamus, and Dean had arrived, along with everyone else who were participating, they received their lists holding their clues:

Four silver coins. [must not be your own, you will be handed a Niffler to aide in your search.]

One magical tea kettle.

An African Fabrage Egg.

One plastic Dinosaur.

A string of Christmas tinsel.

To complete the search, you must write one piece of Poetry to commiserate our fallen heroes!

Noticing the line of people standing in front of a box of Nifflers, he ran over and stood with his two appointed team mates. The wait was short, and he was soon handed the small, brown creature with a leash attached.

Letting him down, the small thing ran with Neville running to keep up with it.

"Hey, wait for me!" Shouted Seamus, as Dean was already jogging to keep up with his pace. All too soon, they had the silver coins on the list, and after returning the Niffler to Hagrid, they set out in their search of the Magical Tea Kettle.

Hearing a whistling noise coming from the edge of the Forbidden Forest, they ran over to the closest edge, and soon found a screaming kettle. They then found the fake dinosaur in Hagrid's Pumpkin patch, and the Christmas tinsel hanging over the Whomping Willow. Remembering that Harry had once told him about the knot at the base, Neville levitated a large stick and pressed the button.

With only the egg, and poetry left, they ran towards an area where they had not searched near the Astronomy tower, they soon found a nest of Fabrage eggs, and grabbed one of the Teal and Golden replicas of the Russian Faberge Eggs.

Settling down in a clear spot of grass, they all brainstormed on what the poetry should entail. Letting Dean take the handles, since he was the most creative, they soon settled on a cute ensemble.

 _Today marks the Anniversary,_

 _Of our fallen friends._

 _Let us take no perjury,_

 _Or let their memories end._

They soon ran to the judges table, and set everything on the table along with their poem. As everyone else finished, they all were led to the Great Hall for the commissary dinner.

Once everyone was settled, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister, cleared his throat, and started a speech.

"Today, marks the Second Anniversary of the Great Battle, that took place here three years ago today. We lost a lot of brave souls that night, and as you all know, we hold the fun, meaningful scavenger hunt for everyone! There was a meaning for all of the items you had to search for. It is a common thought, that when someone dies, you place silver sickles over their eyes, for their passage into the afterlife. The tea kettle, while most deem meaningless, marks the time we spend with our peers, our friends, and family. The egg stands for new beginnings, holding the mark for new life, new love, new friends.

"The dinosaur, for our children, who will hopefully never know the brutal truth of what happened here. And Tinsel, to always remember the small things in life. To mark, not only the festive time of year, but to always cherish what we have, whether big or small.

"Finally, the poetry, while it may be hard for some to write things like that, but it draws us all together. To never forget, to never repeat the horrendous acts. Let their fire live on! Here is to the future! Let us have a moment of peace for our fallen heroes!"


	3. Camping

_**This is written for The Golden Snitch.**_

 _ **Anniversary Event: Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Water, Fire, Gold, Family, Jungle, Cape.**_

 _ **Ollivanders Wand Shop: 11 inch (Harry Potter)- Write about a Slytherin Character.**_

 _ **Halloween Costume Contest: Pirate-Write about students going on a cruise or camping.**_

 _ **The Great School Bake Off: Blueberry Pancake Cupcake-Color-Aquamarine, Onject-Overdue library book, Song-"Heres to us, Halestorm", Action-Stargazing.**_

 _ **I'm in Hogwarts, Slytherin!**_

 _ **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, OR THE SONG, HERES TO US, BY HALESTORM!**_

* * *

It was finally the summer, and a large group of friends arrived at a piece of property Draco Malfoy owned that had a large forest and the perfect campsite.

Draco Malfoy, and his wife, Hermione Granger had arrived the earliest, and were clearing out the straggling brush and limbs around the area. Their children, Lyra and Scorpius, aged 13 and 15, were running around the clearing, designating spots for their own tents.

Soon, their friends arrived entailing Harry and his wife Daphne, and their children; Lily (13), and Sirius (16.) Theo and his wife, Luna and their child Lysander (14.) Also, was Blaise and Ginny who had no children yet, and Ron and his wife Pansy, who had a whole slew of children ranging from 2 to 13. There was Jessica, Hugo, Ashleigh, Marcus, Angela, Faith, Alvin, and the youngest, Rose.

With all of their tents set up, they decided to hike around in the forest for a bit, when little four-year-old Alvin exclaimed, "But, Daddy, I don't want to go in the jungle! There might be bears and lions!"

Before Ron had a chance to explain, Scorpius piped in, "It's not a jungle, Al, it's a forest, and there is no creatures in there that can harm you, or anyone else! Besides, were magical, so if anyone should be afraid, it should be the animals that are in there!"

With Alvin's nerves settled, the large group headed inside to walk on their long-forged path, looking at all of the trees, and beautiful plant-life there.

"Dad! What's this?" Pointed Lysander, showing them a patch of Golden Lillies, frozen in place with another golden plaque on the ground near it.

"It's a memoire to my mother," answered Harry, "My mother's name was Lily, and we thought this would be a beautiful place to put a small memoire up for her."

Satisfied with the answer, Lysander continued walking on, muttering about finding some cotton-mouthed arniquetes.

When the large group arrived back at their campsite, Draco got to work on the campfire, while Hermione set to grabbing everyone a water.

While her parents were busy, Lyra looked around in her mother's satchel, when she found an old book titled, 'When the Wind Blows.'

"Mom! We never returned my library books! They're Over-due now!"

"It's okay, we can return it when we leave here, honey!" Hermione shouted back.

When the night sky finally settled, and everyone ate some roasted hot-dogs, Hermione and Draco laid side by side, looking up at the stars.

"You know, I heard this song the other day, and there was this one part that totally explained us in a certain way," said Draco.

"Really, and how did it go?"

"Like this,

 _Stuck it out this far together_  
 _Put our dreams through the shredder_  
 _Let's toast 'cause things got better_  
 _And everything could change like that_  
 _And all these years go by so fast_

I felt that, that part was literally written for us, it seems. There were other parts that I liked in the song, but they didn't match you, or us."

With Hermione preening under her husband's words, she grabbed the edges of her aquamarine cape, and scooted closer to him, snuggling into his side.


	4. Protector

_**AN: This is written for The Golden Snitch!**_

 _ **Anniversary Event: Earth, Wind, Beauxbaton's, Cape, Sky-Blue, Ilvermorny, Pink, Theodore Nott, Gold, Air.**_

 _ **Halloween Costume Contest: Write from the perspective of a Beauxbaton or Durmstrang student visiting Hogwarts for the 1994-5 Triwizard Tournament.**_

 _ **The Great School Bake-Off: Eggnog Cake-Genre: Humor, Color: Lavender, Restriction: Must have an OC as a main character, Animal: Lizard.**_

 _ **Ollivanders Wand Shop: Unicorn Tail Hair- Write about a character's encounter with a Unicorn.**_

* * *

Claire Prunellie was a Pureblood who was currently in a foreign country to her. She was a student of Beauxbaton's, that was currently at Hogwarts for the Triwizard tournament. Of course, Fleur won the mantle for her school champion, but she was doing an awful job of it.

During the first task, she barely made it out of the Dragon pen before being scorched alive, being an embarrassment in front of all three schools. Then during the task at the great lake, she couldn't even last under the lake for thirty minutes, and never mind about even saving her sister.

No, she was not a good choice at all. That was how, on the eve of the third task, Claire was taking a walk through the Forbidden Forest, on her own, finding some peace and fresh air. Clutching her sky-blue and gold cape around her body tighter, protecting herself from the harsh wind, she trumped on until she met a clearing.

Locating a fallen tree on the ground, Claire tromped over and sat herself down on the cold, rough wood. Kicking up the earth beneath her feet, she sat and thought about her cousin that currently attended Ilvermorny, and how she missed Felicity and her pink and brown striped hair.

Claire sat in the clearing for a while, until she noticed a faint rustling at the entrance. Unsheathing her wand, she held it up and waited for what was near to show itself. What she didn't expect was a tall, shimmery unicorn to walk out.

The creature was beautiful, with its glittering white coat of fur, and its long pale lavender mane and tail. It slowly walked towards her, lowering its head to her palm, that was still outstretched. The majestic creature, stood there, letting her continuously pet the side of its face. It soon settled at the base of her feet, while Claire ran her fingers through the creature's mane, unconsciously braiding it.

All too soon, the unicorn jumped up, startled, and reared it's front legs. Looking around the small clearing, Claire noticed what was giving the creature a fright. There was a boy, at the opening, holding a small animal.

When the unicorn turned and ran, she motioned for the boy to join her. He finally made his way to her, setting down beside her. He was a Hogwarts student, a fourth year at most. Theodore Nott, he said, as he pet his green lizard.

She watched in silence as the little creature walked over his fingers, crisscrossing between them, finding the perfect spot to rest.

They sat like that for ages, taking warmth in their silent companions. Letting what little light they had change from blue to pink, finally when it reached purple in the soon to be night sky, they rose, and made their way out of the forest. Stopping at any sudden sound. I would protect him, she thought, he's just a small boy, in a world too big.

She would always protect him, coming back for him when the going got to tough, when his own father wanted to hand him on a platter to some evil man.

She always protected him.


End file.
